


Our Sinister Demons

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: People don’t understand what we go through,With sinister demons whispering inside our head.No, they haven’t got a clue,What keeps us awake at night in our beds.





	Our Sinister Demons

**Our Sinister Demons**

 

People don’t understand what we go through,

With sinister demons whispering inside our head.

No, they haven’t got a clue,

What keeps us awake at night in our beds.

 

Crying, Shaking, Pleading to the gods,

Laughing, Grinning, Hiding behind our mask.

Begging, Praying, Craving help against all odds,

Yet, no one ever takes the time to ask.

 

There is no place or person to call home,

Where we can feel both safe and warm.

No one who will ever pick up the phone,

When inside our hearts there dwells a deadly storm.

 

Acting, Lying, Deceiving those who get too close,

Dreaming, Hoping, Wishing for someone to save them.

Running, Concealing, Fighting those who know,

With the knowledge that this is something we cannot overcome.

 

The shadows slowly consume the light,

And, we are trapped within our mind. 

With no way to tell someone, we are not alright,

So we stand and watch as we’re left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
